1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a compound for an organic photoelectric device, an organic photoelectric device including the same, and a display device including the organic photoelectric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic photoelectric device may be a device for transforming photo-energy to electrical energy, or conversely, a device for transforming electrical energy to photo-energy. Two classes of organic photoelectric device may be established based on the manner in which the organic photoelectric device is driven. A first type of organic photoelectric device may be an electron device driven as follows: excitons may be generated in an organic material layer by photons from an external light source, the excitons may be separated into electrons and holes, and the electrons and holes may be transferred to different electrodes as a current and/or voltage source. A second type of organic photoelectric device may be an electron device driven as follows: a voltage or a current may be applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at an interface of the electrodes, the holes and electrons may combine to generate exitons having a high energy, the excitons may generate light while shifting to a ground state, and the device may be driven by the injected electrons and holes.